Who needs cake?
by kimcooperx
Summary: Kate's birthday hasn't gone as planned, but can Justin make it up to her?


Now this is dedicated to Kate, who didn't get her birthday cake. It's not exactly perfect and I know it doesn't half make up for the lack of cake (or the real Justin) but still! PS, Its your birthday in my country so happy freakin' birthday!

Disclaimer : I own nothing. I have no claim to anything and I use the names given to Paul Lloyd junior and Stu Bennett by the WWE. Kate is...Kate.

Thank you

-Kimberly xo

* * *

Tucking her short, dark hair behind her ear with a sigh, Kate closed the door behind her. The day hadn't gone as planned at all – she hated waking up alone but it could hardly be helped so close to 'Mania; everyone was in the gym from stupid o'clock in the morning until long after the sun had set. But today of all days, she had been hoping for a break from the monotony. It wouldn't be too much to ask, surely, to have celebrate her twenty-first birthday somewhere other than the gym, the grocery store and the sofa. She dumped her bag of groceries on the kitchen counter of the Florida home she shared with her boyfriend and threw her car keys down beside it. Not even bothering to take her thin jacket off, she flopped down onto the sofa and let out a weary groan as her muscles screamed in protest – it hadn't been a good idea to go at some of those machines with the fury she had. The brunette groaned as her phone vibrated in the pocket of her jacket and, fumbling to retrieve it, she heard the metal of her new bracelet clank against the zip of her pocket, rolling her eyes as she produced the phone.

The bracelet was beautiful and the fluttering feeling in her stomach had completely taken over when she'd opened the baby pink gift bag and seen the delicate silver amongst the tissue paper. She would like to have said that, upon removing it from the tissue paper, Justin had helped put it on her wrist and they had made love before she had given him his present. But, alas, he hadn't even been at home when she'd opened the present – even though it was only six o'clock in the morning, he had been off on his morning run before heading straight to the gym, meaning Kate was left alone. Granted, she had her beautiful bracelet now, but she was alone nonetheless and Austin's new watch lay still in it's box in Kate's drawer, hidden under the new underwear she had purchased, specially for the occasion.

She read the text message: another generic "Happy Birthday" text from another colleague she barely spoke to and rolled her eyes. Part of her had hoped that it would be from Justin, a little text to tell her to put on her best dress – and her best lingerie of course – because he was taking her out to celebrate their birthdays and buy her her first legal alcoholic drink. But no. It wasn't. And she had been stupid to think so.

She shrugged herself out of her jacket and curled up on the sofa, closing her eyes – _dinner can wait, tonight, _she thought to herself._ After all, it's my birthday... _But her eyes were closed mere seconds when her cell phone began to vibrate again, signalling a phone call this time. She ignored it however, passing it off as a 'Happy Birthday' from one of her friends back home who would no doubt want to know what she and Justin planned for that evening. She was in no mood to admit that her boyfriend of six months had been less than festive and so she ignored it, choosing to fall into a rather uneasy sleep in which she dreamt of being back home and the daily slog of going to the tiny gym she used to frequent.

Upon waking, Kate found it to be much darker, the small apartment cast into complete darkness now that the sun had well and truly set. But, still, there was no sign of Justin. She rolled her eyes again and searched for her phone, fully prepared to call her boyfriend and bitch him out. Grabbing the phone, she bashed at the buttons, her eyes narrowing as the harsh light shone from the blackberry screen. The little symbols cluttering the top of her screen told her that she had a missed call, a text message, an email and a blackberry message. She worked her way through the notifications; the email telling her her itinerary for the Wrestlemania Axxess meetings, the text a birthday greeting from her aunt and the blackberry message a near unreadable 'happy birthday' from Wade Barrett. Kate had to take a deep breath to stop herself from BBM'ing him back – it all made sense now; while she lay alone in the flat, feeling alone and forgotten about (regardless of the presents, cards and well wishes she had received), Justin was out celebrating his 31st birthday with his friends. Part of her wanted to BBM Wade back, to find out where the hell they were and to march right down there and...and nothing. She sighed and her body sagged slightly, _some birthday this has been_... she said to herself. She had a bottle of wine in the grocery bag, which she'd planned to have over dinner – she supposed she could have a glass of that, sing happy birthday to herself and then blow a candle out. Though she'd have to put the candle in the pain au chocolate she had bought, because she didn't have a cake... _What kinda birthday is it when you don't have a fucking cake..._Pushing herself to her feet, she pressed the according buttons on her phone to listen to the voicemail that had been left for her.

"Katherine," slurred Justin through the ear piece. "Katherine, I've gone for a drink with the boys...Wade insisted...I'll be home soon. Love you." There was a pause, a very long pause and she waited for him to hang up. Which he did, only after she heard Wade's very English accent call in the background 'Ain't it her birthday too?' Kate threw her cell phone down and marched into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Of all the people she had ever encountered, she had never met someone like Justin – so caring, so giving; yet on the one day of the year that she really wanted to be special, he had ruined it. Thrown it all a way for a day with the boys...

"You guys, I need to go..." said a slightly inebriated Justin Gabriel. He had been awake from four in the morning and had been drinking from six, something the usually tee-total South African was _not_ used to. "I need to go home...I should be at home..." Mike Mizanin raised an eyebrow, muttering something under his breath about how henpecked and under the thumb the former champion was. "Its her birthday too..." Justin tried to reason with the Ohioan who rolled her eyes. "Its her..." Justin let out a groan, pushing his hair away from his eyes. "Its her twenty-first...I should be at home..." Guilt seemed to consume him in mere seconds and, before Heath could slur out his name, he was gone, out the door in seconds, his jacket flapping behind him as he made his way out into the night. It was a little after eleven now and the wind seemed to sober him. Should he buy flowers from the garage on the way home? No, she'd probably hit him with them – _and rightly so..._ he thought miserably. _I wonder if she liked her present..._He wondered as he extended an arm to hail down a cab. _I never called to ask..._ The cab slowed by the roadside and Justin clambered in, informing the driver of where he wanted to go before they hurtled off into the darkness.

He had been stupid to say the least – he could have taken one day, just one day off from his busy gym regime. Or even just relaxed it...He should have been there when she woke up, should have been there to exchange gifts and, right now, should have been at home with his girlfriend, showing her exactly how much he loved her. The cab journey seemed to take forever, giving him more time to think of everything he had done wrong – he wanted to call her and apologise or even text her, but he doubted he could. He needed to make his apology in person.

As the cab pulled up in front of the apartment block he and Kate lived in, Justin fumbled in his pocket, throwing a twenty dollar bill at the driver before hopping out the car, leaving the driver a generous tip. His heart raced as he waited in the rickety old elevator which was painfully slow as it moved upwards, giving him more time to beat himself up. But, once out the elevator, he wasn't sure he wanted to enter the apartment. What if she had packed her bags? His alcohol induced paranoia told him that she had and that she would make his life hell backstage and that he would damn deserve it. He pushed his key into the lock and, with a deep breath, turned it, opening the door.

Upon entering the dark apartment, he was met with Kate, making her way back to the bedroom in a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms and a tight vest top. She looked up at him, cast him a long, hard look and continued on her way to the bedroom. "Remember to lock the door," she called after him, her voice toneless. He did as she asked and kicked his shoes off by the door. He shrugged his jacket off and threw it on the sofa, where hers still lay discarded. He had a _lot_ of grovelling to do.

"Katherine?" he called, pushing the bedroom door open more. "Katherine, I'm sorry." He said, his accent more prominent than usual, his voice full of emotion.

"Your present's in the drawer, under the red underwear..." Again, Kate's voice was unreadable – was she angry? Was she hurt? He wasn't sure which scared him more.

"I don't care about the present..." He sat down on the edge of the bed, the mattress sagging slightly under his weight, causing Kate to roll towards him slightly though this was the last thing she wanted to do. He placed a hand on her leg and rubbed slightly. She wanted to pull away, to tell him that he had spoiled her birthday, her _twenty first_ birthday but she couldn't, she was frozen. "I shoulda been here when you woke up..." His hand rubbed more at her leg through the soft cotton pyjamas, moving up towards her thigh. "Shoulda been there to give you your present..." He shifted his weight, pushing himself further up the bed to gain more access. "Shoulda been there to help put it on you..." His hand returned to its position on her leg, again moving higher to cup her ass, his fingers dancing over her cheeks through the flimsy material. "We _should_ have gone for breakfast together..." His hand gave a light squeeze to her pert behind before again starting its travels. "We could had those pancakes you like...with honey and berries..." His fingers danced across the waistband of her pyjama bottoms.

"Justin..." Kate spoke for the first time, pushing herself up into a seated position. "You _should_ have done all that stuff but you _didn't._ You left me alone on my birthday. I spent tonight sleeping on the sofa, waiting for you to come home and you were out getting wrecked with Wade and the boys..." He opened his mouth to speak but the female wrestler continued. "It was my twenty first birthday Justin. My twenty first. I'm never gonna get it back..."

"I know, Katherine...And I'm sorry..." Justin sighed, moving closer to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I don't think you realise how truly sorry I am...Ek is lief vir jou."

"Don't think you can get round me just by talking Afrikaans, Gabriel..."

Once more, he leaned forward, close enough for Kate to smell the faint trace of lime from the vodka, coke and lime he had been drinking from his breath. "I think you know I can..."

A small smirk played on Kate's face, the Kentucky native trying to think of something smart to retort with, but her chance was gone as Justin captured her lips in a fierce kiss, catching her off guard. The kiss was fierce and passionate, their tongues battling for dominance until Kate gave in, allowing Justin to ease her back into a lying position. "My lief..." He whispered against her lips. "My beautiful lief..." He leaned back, shifting his weight so that one knee rested either side of her legs. He smiled down at her, his dimples leaving her more than a little breathless. Leaning in once again, he attacked her neck with the same ferocity he had given towards her lips, one hand slowly making its way up the sides of her vest, his soft fingertips stroking the even softer skin of her stomach.

Kate's eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan escaped her lips as he sucked gently on the pulse of her neck. His hand urged forward a little more, pulling at her vest before pulling away from his girlfriend. "Where are you going?" she laughed as he moved back from his kneeling position.

"Nowhere far..." he said, moving to the end of the bed and tugging at the waistband of her pyjamas, pulling them southwards, leaving her in her white vest and pink lace panties, leaving the diva blushing. "Why are you blushing?" he asked, confused, as he removed his belt, knowing it would only be a hindrance once things had really got started.

"I bought all this fancy underwear for tonight...And now I'm..." she motioned to old pink undergarments.

"You're still very...very sexy..." He quickly discarded of his socks before returning to the task at hand – Kate's shirt. His skilful hands moved quickly, pulling the thin material over her head, before tossing it over his shoulder, his mouth moving down to assault her breasts. One hand moved to cup one breast as his mouth moved across the other, sucking and nipping any skin in its path. His palm brushed against the soft skin, his fingers playing with the pebbled nipple. Kate urged him southward, her hand tangled in his slightly unruly hair as, once again, a low groan escaped her parted lips.

The South African took the hint and, placing sporadic kisses across the flesh of her flat stomach, began to move lower, his hand leaving her breast to hook a finger under her panties, pulling them down. His lips left her skin as he grinned up at her, his eyes full of lust as he eased the flimsy, lace panties down her legs, taking her place between them. Placing one hand on her stomach, he dipped his head low, taking in a deep breath, inhaling her scent before taking one long swipe at her with his tongue, the ravenette's eyes fluttering closed once more. "Oh Justin..." she exhaled as his lips found her clitoris, sucking gently on the swollen nub. He glanced up at his girlfriend, his Lief, as once more, he attacked her most sensitive parts with his tongue. Her head was leaned back in ecstasy, her eyes closed tightly now as she felt a wave of pleasure course through her body; the look on her face spurring him on. Her fingers tangled in his hair once again, pulling slightly each time she felt that little bit closer to the edge. Her breathing hitched and her grasp on his hair tightened, signalling that the end was drawing near for her, causing him to pull away, causing Kate's eyes to snap open, her mouth hanging open, slightly.

The South African remained silent, pushing himself up just enough so that he could rid himself of his trousers and boxers, kicking and shaking them off the edge of the bed before he pulled his shirt over his head, landing somewhere beside Kate's vest. He moved upwards, in an almost predatory way, placing kisses up her thighs, across her stomach, stopping just long enough to pull her nipple into his mouth before finally coming to hover above her lips. "Am I forgiven yet?" he whispered, his hot breath against her lips. Kate let out a throaty laugh before shaking her head. "Am I gonna have to grovel some more?" Kate nodded her head eagerly as, gripping gently, he eased himself into her, a gutteral groan escaping his lips.

Moving together, slowly at first, the two managed to build up a rhythm. Kate's hands found Justin's arms as his lips attempted to seek hers out, the former tag team champion driving himself into her at a quickening pace. Her nails dug into his skin, marring the perfectly tan skin as, once again, she found herself teetering on the edge, feeling her walls contract against him. Justin had picked up the pace, now, thrusting harder and faster, moving closer to his release. He pealed himself away from her lips, a smattering of Afrikaans being mumbled, only Kate's name decipherable to a native English speaker.

His hand gripped her hip as she tried to match him thrust for thrust, his fingers sinking into her delicate skin. Kate's back arched up from the bed, her laboured breath hitching. Her mind was spinning, her heart pounding as her eyes flashed open, her orgasm hitting as she cried out his name, her body contracting around him, pulling him closer and closer to the end. He followed soon after, Kate's name repeatedly on his lips before collapsing, tired and sweaty on top of her pliable body.

It took a moment of two for either of them to catch their breaths, Kate running a hand through his sweaty hair soothingly. He moved himself, carefully, off of her, scared of hurting the much smaller woman with his weight. "So," he said, his voice low as his heavy breathing continued. "Am I forgiven?"

Kate smiled warmly at her boyfriend. "Of course you are..." she giggled, curling up against her warm, slightly sticky body. "But if you don't care about the present, like you said, I can always take it back..."

"Don't even think about it." Justin said, wrapping an arm round her as his heavy eyelids closed. Kate smiled, sure, it hadn't gone how she'd planned but...who needed a birthday cake anyway?


End file.
